A Light At Midnight
by VampireFan01
Summary: What would it be like if Damon and Elena had a secret relationship? PLEASE COMMENT: ALL ARE WELCOME...GOOD BAD ANY...
1. Chapter 1

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 1**

Elena's POV:

It was the night of the school dance; I was in my room getting ready. My dark brown hair falling just below my shoulder blades in curls. I was wearing an ocean blue dress that shimmers in the light. I am now going down stairs to wait for Stefan; he should be here to get me soon. "Wow, you look gorgeous Elena!" Aunt Judith said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "You do look nice." Jeremy said looking up from the video game he was playing in the other room. "Thank you Aunt Judith, Jer." I said going into the kitchen to get a glass of water before Stefan got here.

There was a knock at the door, I put my glass in the sink and went to answer it. "Hi Stefan." I said stepping aside so he could come in. "Hello Elena, you look lovely this evening." He said kissing my forehead as he came inside. "Stefan, you look handsome tonight." Aunt Judith said walking into the entry way, she was never one to be subtle. "Thank you Judith and Elena I think we better get going." He said taking my hand and leading me out to his Porsche.

We arrived at the dance 25 minutes later; I walked inside with him feeling happy and beautiful. We danced to a few songs until I felt tired and wanted to sit down. Stefan went to get me something to drink. I looked up to find Damon staring at me, Stefan's older brother. He walked over towards me and said, "Would you like to dance Elena?" "Yes, I would love to." I answered. He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I always secretly loved him, cared for him.

"You are a beautiful dancer." He whispered into my ear. The song changed, I was now looking into his dark eyes. He was tracing a line down my face with his index finger, my legs were weak. Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me and I was kissing him back passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 2**

Elena's POV:

The music stopped playing and he stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes half-expecting Stefan to be standing there, but he wasn't, he was on the opposite side of the room talking to Caroline and Matt. Thank God, those three get along so well I thought, if they didn't, I didn't even want to think about what could happen. I looked at Damon, his dark eyes capturing me and taking me to another place, just him and me. "Until later my dearest Elena." Damon said kissing me once more then disappearing quickly out of the room.

Stefan appeared in front of me in the same second Damon disappeared. Wow, that was a close one I thought as I took Stefan's hand for one last dance before we went home. We swirled around the dance floor gracefully, but nothing compared to dancing with Damon. What was I doing? I am comparing Damon and Stefan, that's like trying to compare apples and oranges.

I could not stop thinking about Damon all throughout the rest of the dance and the drive home. Did the kiss mean something? Did he share the same feelings that I secretly felt for him? There is no way; this was just something to get on Stefan's nerves. Then why did he run out of the room?

Stefan dropped me off in front of my house; I kissed him good night and walked inside. "Did you have fun Elena?" Aunt Judith called from the living room. "Yes." I answered going upstairs to take a shower. Hoping the warm water would help me forget Damon for a while.

I got out of the shower and put on white night gown. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard knocking at my bedroom window. I crossed the room to the window it was a crow. Damon!

I unlocked the window and Damon stood in front of me. "Hello my secret love." He said flashing his brightest smile. "Damon what are you doing here and what do you mean by secret love." I asked staring at him shocked but yet a little happy too. "Just as I said, Secret love, nobody has to know, will know." He said moving closer to me. I took a deep breath, Damon took another step closer, and he was inches away from me. "You know I love you." He said running his index finger along my cheekbone. What was I going to do; he has the same feeling I have for him. My knees were starting to go weak. I knew what I had to do. I kissed him, more passionately then at the dance.

Damon's POV:

As she kissed me, I felt my face turn into the vampire that I am. My fangs became enlarged and thirst raged inside me. I couldn't do it anymore; I didn't want to hurt her. "Elena, I can't, the thirst it's too much, and I don't want to hurt you." I tried to explain. "You won't hurt me." She countered kissing me again. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Elena love are you decent, my I come in." It was my little brother.

Author's Note: I had to put it under TV show because Elena has brown hair, Jeremy, Matt and Caroline as a couple. In the TV show, I know Damon cannot turn into a crow but it just seemed to fit into the story. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, GOOD OR BAD IT DOESN'T MATTER!


	3. Chapter 3

**(I changed the rating from T to M to make the scenes more "hot"/descriptive in this chapter and future chapters)**

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 3**

Elena's POV:

Oh my goodness it was Stefan. "Da-" Was all I was able to get out because Damon put his hand over my mouth. "You shouldn't say my name when my little brother is on the other side of the door." He whispered quietly in my ear, "Until later my secret love." Damon kissed me one last time, turned to a crow and flew out my open bedroom window.

"Sorry Stefan, I just got out of the shower." I said opening the door to let him in. "It's okay." He said kissing the top of my head as he walked in. I was shaking, worried that he might know that I just got done making out with his older brother. "You left your bag in my car; I brought it back for you." Stefan said brining me back from my worries. By the look on his face he was completely oblivious to everything that just happened in my room. "Thank you Stefan, you didn't have to, I could I have picked it up tomorrow." I said. "I didn't mind, I will go now and let you get some sleep. Good night love." Stefan said hugging me before he left the room. "Good night Stefan." I said closing my by bedroom door.

I walked over to my window to close it but didn't lock it. I lay down on my back on the bed and stared at the pattern on the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

The sun shone bright through the window, it hurt my eyes. I turned so I wasn't facing the window and opened my eyes. I screamed, "What's wrong Elena?" Aunt Judith called from down stairs. "Nothing Aunt Judith, just a nightmare. I answered. "So, that's what I am now, a nightmare?" Damon asked lying beside me. "Of course not it's just that you scared me." I answered smiling back at him. I leaned in to kiss him, it was meant to be simple but yet sweet, it turned into more than that. We were both on our knees in the middle of my bed, our lips never parting. I was now removing his black leather jacket. His hands were rubbing up and down my back. He was now trying to remove my nightgown. My hands were under his black shirt taking it off. I successfully got his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He got my nightgown off and was now kissing down my neck and shoulders. I was working on his belt. "Five minutes Elena!" Aunt Judith yelled from down stairs. "Okay Aunt Judith, I'll be right down." I said out of breath.

"Damon, I have to go to school." I told him as I got off the bed and went to the closet. I took out a maroon top a pair of jeans. Damon was now buttoning his pants and picking up his shirt and jacket. I was in the bathroom brushing my hair. "We will finish what we started later." He said grinning. I couldn't help but giggle. He turned to a crow a flew from the window. I rushed down stairs, grabbed a dry pancake and my keys and went to my car.

When I got to school I went to meat Bonnie and Caroline outside. Stefan must be running late to, hunting probably. "Hey Elena" They called. "Hey" I called back. "You will be someone's light, a light in the darkness of night. Secrets will not stay secrets forever Elena." Bonnie said, but it wasn't her voice.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please comment, I love reading your comments good or bad. Any tips to make it better? About the T to M thing, more descriptive in upcoming chapters. I wanted them to be interrupted in this chapter.

Who's voice should it be?


	4. Chapter 4

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 4**

**Elena's POV"**

**I stood there stunned and frightened, It was Stefan's voice. I knew it or maybe I was just being paranoid. Caroline gave me the "what are you hiding look" I just shrugged. "What did I just say?" Bonnie asked, I opened my mouth to speak, but Caroline chimed in sooner, "You said something about Elena being someone's light in the darkness of night and secrets won't stay secrets forever." Caroline was still glaring at me and now Bonnie was. The bell rung, "whelp, we gotta go to class, see you later." I said walking off. Saved by the bell I thought as I took my seat in English. As soon as the lecture began my mind went right back to what Bonnie said, secrets will not stay secrets forever. I know it was Stefan's voice, I wasn't being Paranoid, he should be here today. He knows about me and Damon, how did he find out? What am I going to do?**

"**Elena, Elena Gilbert." Someone called my name, I looked up to see the teacher standing in front of me. "Do you know?"**

**I stared blankly at him. "That's what I thought, pay attention."**

**Damon's POV:**

"**Where are you off to little brother? Going to help Mystic Falls with there over population of bunnies." I got a blood bag from the fridge and slowly poured it in a glass in front of him. "Good bye Damon." Stefan said irritated.**

**I have the house to my self for a few hours, what do I do? I wonder when Elena get's out of school so we can finish what we started. "Who can be calling me now." I yelled out grabbing my phone and answering it, "Hello teacher, fail anyone today?"**

"**Met me at the school now and hurry." Alaric said sounding worried and hung up.**

"**Well, someone sounds a little irritable." I said to myself mostly hanging up my phone and grabbed my keys from the table by the door.**

**Elena's POV:**

**This whole 'what Bonnie said in Stefan's voice thing' is getting to me. Just one more class and I will break it off with Damon, no ifs, ands or buts. I was walking to my finial class when someone grabbed me by the waist and gently pushed me against the wall. I opened my eyes to see Damon's dark eye's staring at me. "Damon!" I said trying to hide the panic in my voice. I will resist, I will resist, I kept chanting in my head. **

"**You want to finish what we started this morning, I think I saw a janitor's closet around the corner." He said seductively. **

"**I can't Damon I have to get to class." I said wriggling out of his grasp and practically ran down the hallway. **

**Damon's POV:**

**There is something bothering her real bad and I have to find out what it is. But first I have to find out what the teacher wants. I walked in the classroom that was at the end of the hallway and said, "Hi teacher, I-"**

"**No time for your witty remarks Damon, there's business to be taken care off." He said.**

"**Ooo, someone's irritable today." I said taking a seat.**

**Ignoring my remark he said, "I tried to get Stefan, but there was no answer on his phone."**

"**Yeah, he's out helping control the bunny population, but you have me."**

"**It would be better Stefan we're here."**

"**Just go on with important message, your holding me up."**

**A/N: Like the cliff hanger??? **

**What should the important message be??(I have one in mind, I want to know other ones please) **

**Do you like Stefan's voice?? **

**Please Comment and tell me what you think…Good or Bad, it doesn't matter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 5**

**Elena's POV:**

**The bell rung to end this horrible day. As I was walking down the hallway, Bonnie caught up with and asked, "Do you want to come to The Grill with Caroline and me?" The truth was I wanted to be swallowed up in an enormous black hole, but I answered nicely, "I will meet up with you, I need to see how Stefan is. He didn't come to school today." Bonnie waved and walked away.**

**I arrived at the boarding house twenty minutes later. I took a quick look around for Damon's car or Damon. No sign of either, he must still be at the school talking to Mr. Salzman or sucking someone dry. Whatever he was talking to the teacher about, couldn't be good.**

**I walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later Stefan opened the door. "Hi Elena, what are you doing here?" He asked looking a little confused but happy. "I just came by to see you, you weren't at school today, and I missed you." I said stepping inside. "Yeah, I had to…well, you know" He said walking to the couch. I laughed silently as I followed him. I sat down beside him and he pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.**

**Damon's POV:**

"**If only this wasn't so important for everyone's safety including his." Alaric muttered to himself. "You know I can hear you, right?" I said touching my ear. Ignoring Damon's last comment Alaric continued, "Katherine is in town."**

**Alaric's POV:**

**Damon's face went from smirk to shock in record time. "What? Here in Mystic Falls? What proof do you have teacher?" Damon asked. Even in a state of shock, he can still be a smart ass. "I saw her, she got a house so, she is up to something no good." I answered. "I will fill in my little brother and we will find out what she is up to" He said, his face angry. "I will help; I have a fresh supply of vervain darts and stakes. Tell Stefan and meet me here tomorrow." I said standing up from behind my desk. He answered, "Sorry teacher, but this isn't a job for you," and he rushed out of the room. He's going to need my help I laughed to myself.**

**Stefan's POV:**

**As I was sitting on the couch holding Elena, I could feel that she was nervous. Every time I'd ask her what was wrong, she'd reply nothing and hold me tighter. I can't help but to think she's holding something from me. "Am I interrupting something?" A voice called from behind the couch. I know that voice anywhere, it was Damon. "Damon!" Elena Jumped two inches off the couch. "You excited to see me?" Damon said with a smirk on his face. Elena rolled her eyes then said, "I have to meet Caroline and Bonnie at The Grill. Bye Stefan," she said kissing me, "bye Damon."**

"**We have big problems little brother." Damon said. "Like what?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Katherine is back. Has a house and plotting something no good." Damon explained. I felt a sudden shock run through my body. "Who told you this?" I asked. "The teacher." He answered simply. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I arrived at the grill fifteen minutes later. I got out of my car a walked in side to see Bonnie at the counter with Matt and Caroline. She turned her head and I waved politely, she walked over to greet me. "Hi Elena." She said grabbing my hand then immediately let go. "Elena you've-" I made her stop talking because I saw Caroline and Matt walk up. "Hi Elena, what's going on?" She asked. I gave Bonnie a pleading look with my eyes begging her not to say anything in front of Caroline and Matt.**

**A/N: Something you need to know: Alaric knows about Katherine.**

**Will Bonnie listen to Elena's pleas?**

**Do you like this chapter/story?**

**Please Comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 6**

**Bonnie's POV: **

**I knew what I saw and I wanted her to explain, but she is my best friend so, I will listen to her silent pleas, "nothing much, just asking Elena how Stefan is."**

"**Thank you" she mouthed to me, I nodded. **

"**Yes, how is Stefan?" Caroline asked.**

"**He's fine." Elena answered.**

"**That's good, Matt and I are going to a movie, see both of you later." Caroline said walking out the door.**

"**Bye Caroline, Matt." Elena and I said in unison. **

**As soon as the door shut behind Caroline and Matt I dragged Elena to a table in the back and said, "Spill, why did I see you kissing Damon and Stefan?"**

"**Uhm, I might uhm, be seeing Damon." She stuttered.**

"**That explains half of if, but why do I still see you with Stefan?" I pushed.**

"**I might be seeing Stefan still." She answered. I stared at her. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "It's not like that though, I'm breaking up with Damon tonight."**

"**When did this start?" I asked.**

"**At the dance, Stefan was getting me something to drink, Damon asked me to dance. We kissed and it was nice. He came in my room later that night at that was it." She explained. I just nodded. **

"**Elena, are you sure your making the right decision breaking up with Damon?" I don't know what made me ask that, but I did.**

"**Yes, I have to. I am afraid." She said.**

**A weird feeling came over me, "Something bad is going to happen, death will be inevitable." **

**Elena stared at me is shock and worry. "I said something didn't I?" I asked her.**

**She nodded and repeated, "Something bad is going to happen, death will be inevitable." She took a shaky breath and added, "It was in a women's voice but not yours." I stared a her with worry plastered on my face.**

"**Everything is going to be okay Bonnie, you don't have to worry. Let's go it's getting late." Elena said trying to reassure me, but it wasn't help me. **

"**Okay, let's go." I said trying to hide the worry in my voice even if it is all over my face. **

**Elena's POV:**

**Forty minutes later I dropped Bonnie off at her house and was now pulling into the drive way of my house. I walked into the house and said, "Good night Aunt Jenna." **

"**Good night Elena" She called from the kitchen. I climbed the stairs and went to my room. **

**I changed to a pair of sorts and a tank top and grabbed my dairy from behind the picture frame,**

_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**Bonnie said two terrible things in one day: You will someone's light, a light in the darkness of night and secrets will not stay secrets forever. The first half wasn't so bad if it wasn't said in Stefan's voice. I have to stop seeing Damon tonight, when he comes tonight, that will be it. **_

_**She said something else at The Grill this afternoon in a voice I couldn't recognize, but it was freighting: Something bad is going to happen, death will be inevitable. I held it together for Bonnie, but the truth is I am scared. I -**_

**I quickly closed the dairy a laid it beside me. "Writing about me?" Damon said giving his brightest grin. **

"**I'm glad you're here Damon, we have to talk." I told him.**

"**I knew you'd come around." Damon wicked, now sitting on the bed beside me. **

"**Damon no, I said Talk." I practically yelled at him.**

"**Alright, what's the matter?" He asked sounding serious leaning against the head board motioning for me to sit next to him.**

**I sat next to him and said, "Damon, what is going on between you and me has to stop."**

"**Why? I thought we were having fun." He smirked and pulled me closer to him. **

"**It's something that Bonnie said." I told him lying my head on his chest enjoying the last time I will ever get to feel his arms around me.**

"**What did the little witch say?" He asked.**

**I rolled my eyes and told him, "She said, That I will be someone's light a light in the darkness of night and secrets will not stay secrets forever."**

"**It doesn't sound that bad." He said. **

"**It was said in Stefan's voice." I told him. He held me tighter and rubbed my back until I fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**A/N: I hope you didn't mind the softer side of Damon. **

**Comment and tell me what you think…Good or Bad**

**What's going to happen in the morning? **__


	7. Chapter 7

A Light At Midnight

Chapter 7

**Elena's POV:**

**There was soft rain pounding on the roof as I woke up. I sat up and stretched, turned expecting to see Damon sleeping next me but he wasn't. He was gone; I wondered were he could have gone. He never left until I had to go to school or if Stefan showed up, then he still didn't want to leave. What if Stefan did show up last night and saw me with Damon. Tears started to swell in my eyes as I grabbed my dairy that I laid on my bedside table last night.**

_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**I fell asleep in Damon's arms last night, but when I woke up, he was gone. Was it what I told him, that we can't see each other anymore, or did Stefan show up last night? Damon never took me as the vampire that took "no" for an answer so, maybe it was Stefan. I will play it cool around Stefan unless he says something to me. Loosing Damon hurts. **_

_**Elena**_

**I put my dairy back in its rightful place, behind the picture and went to take a shower before going to school.**

**Damon's POV: **

**I left her when the sky began to lighten. She said she couldn't or didn't want to see me anymore. I didn't know when I started to take orders from anyone especially humans, but this seemed different. It felt different. **

"**What's wrong little brother?" I asked not really wanting him to answer.**

"**Starting early aren't you?" He said staring at the glass in my hand.**

"**That's not what I asked." I said.**

"**I have to go to school; there is no time for you humor, Damon." Stefan said walking out the door. **

"**Have a good day." I called after him with a grin. **

**Elena's POV"**

**I got out of the shower, dried my hair and put on a black pair of jeans and a dark blue top. I went down stairs, grabbed my keys and bag from behind the door and left. **

**I met Stefan at school, he seems to have no idea what happened last night. "What's wrong Elena, you seem like something is bothering you?" He asked**

"**I'm okay Stefan, What makes you think there is something wrong?" I asked him trying to sound collected. **

"**You've been acting really jumpy lately and now you look like you are going to cry." He answered.**

"**I don't know why, but everything is okay I promise." I told him forcing a smile on my face as we walked into the school. **

**Six hours later the bell rang to end the day. Stefan was waiting for me outside of class, "I have to go talk to Alaric, I will see you later." He said.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked remembering Damon seeing him yesterday. **

"**I'm not exactly sure yet, I will let you know when I do." He said walking down the hall.**

"**I will meet you at the boarding house." I called after him sternly. I walked out to my car and drove off into the direction of his house.**

**Stefan's POV:**

"**Hello Stefan." Alaric said.**

"**I know you talked to my brother about Katherine." I told him.**

"**Yes, she has a house near by, I don't what she is planning, I know were the house is though." He explained. **

"**Where is it at?" I asked. **

"**Two house down from mine." He answered showing no fear. **

"**Get out of there, I will talk to Damon and we will tell you the plan." I told him rushing out of the classroom.**

**Elena's POV:**

**I pulled up in front of the boarding house, Damon's car was there, and it does not necessarily mean he was though. I walked up the porch slowly and let myself in. Damon was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of blood. **

"**Hi Damon." I said nervously. **

"**What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me.**

"**I'm waiting for Stefan; he is talking to Mr. Saltzmen." I answered sitting in the armchair, He continued to drink his blood. "Damon, why did you leave?" I had to ask. The question was burning inside me all day. **

"**You said so." He answered in a mocking tone. **

"**Yes I," I started but Stefan walked in, "Hi, Stefan, What's going on?" **

"**Katherine is back, she has a house two houses down from Alaric's." He explained. I stared a him wondering what will happen now. **

"**What now little brother?" Damon a humorously.**

"**Alaric will keep an eye on the house to tell us if there are others, besides her, and report back to us then we will make our attack." Stefan explained." Stefan explained. Damon sat there. **

"**I have to be getting home." I said breaking the uneasy silence that filled the room. **

"**I will take you, we do not know Katherine's plan's yet." Stefan said. I nodded in agreement. Damon poured himself a glass of scotch, clearly uneasy over the whole situation. **

**I followed Stefan out of the house and to my car. We got to my house about fifteen minutes later. "Do not let anyone in the house, tell Jenna and Jeremy too." Stefan told me. **

"**I won't Stefan, I love you." I said getting out of the car.**

"**I love you too." Stefan said kissing me before he ran off. **

**I walked up to the porch and unlocked the door and walked in. "Elena is that you?" Aunt Jenna asked from the kitchen.**

"**Yes Aunt Jenna," I walked into the kitchen, "don't let anyone in the house tonight." I told her.**

"**Why would I?" She asked confused. **

"**I don't know, Please don't." I said going upstairs to tell Jeremy the same thing. Once I got upstairs, Jeremy's door was closed; I knocked, but no answer. I was worried so, I opened it a crack to check on him, he was asleep. I felt relived so I went into my room. I was about to change my clothes when there was a knock at my window. I looked over to the window, it was unlocked, if was Damon or Stefan they could have just came in. I crossed my room in a flash to lock my window, but something grabbed my arm and flung me against me headboard. I looked up to see a woman that looked exactly like me. "Katherine?" I questioned.**

"**Very good." She grinned. Katherine grabbed me from the bed and jumped out my bedroom window. **

**Something bad is going to happen, death will be inevitable, Bonnie's words still ringing in my head as Katherine ran into the cold brisk night air.**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it…tell me what you think (good or bad)**

**I tried to make it longer but it didn't work so well (easier said than done)**

**What about the Season Finally?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 8**

**Elena's POV:**

**I blacked out from fear or maybe from Katherine's iron clad grip around me. When I finally came to I was in a dark room that spelled of mold, I felt light headed. I ignored the feeling and tried to stand, but I couldn't. I heard menacing laughter coming from somewhere in front of me. The lights turned on to reveal a small dingy room made of brick. Katherine appeared in front of me and said, "We should see what your boyfriends have to say about this." **

_**Did she say boyfriends? How did she know I was with Damon?**_** A pain in my wrist and ankles interrupted my thought pattern. "Sorry, but we can't risk you running away." Katherine laughed. I looked behind me and saw a curly haired blonde wrapping a chain around my wrist then around my ankles. **

"**Let's call our boyfriends shall we?" I wanted tell her to leave them out of this, they had nothing to do with this, but I was afraid she or her curly haired accomplice will kill me. Katherine took a cell phone out of her pocket and started to dial, she turned it on speaker so I could hear or maybe to make me mad.**

**Damon's POV:**

**I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and went to sit on the couch. "Have you seen Elena today?" Stefan asked from behind me. **

"**No little brother." **

"**I'm worried about her because Katherine is around."**

**I was about to answer him when I felt my phone vibrate violently in my pocket, I took it out to see a number I did not recognize. **

_**Hello?**_

_**Damon. It's so good to talk to you again after all these centuries.**_

_**K-K-Katherine?**_

_**Of course, who do you think it is?**_

**Stefan kept mouthing for me to put it on speaker so; I obliged to shut him up.**

_**Why are you calling now?**_

_**Just thought you like to know that I am having a nice conversation with your girlfriend.**_

_**Where is Elena? **_**Stefan yelled.**

_**She's okay Stefan.**_

_**Where are you Katherine? **_**I asked.**

_**You'll have to find us, if I tell you, what would be the fun in that?**_

**Elena's POV:**

"**Damon don't!" I yelled hoping he can hear me over the phone.**

"**Karin will you please?" Katherine nodded towards the curly haired blond.**

"**Anything you say Katherine." Karin grabbed a wet cloth and shoved it in my mouth. **

_**Elena is that you? Were you? Is she hurting you? **_**I heard Stefan and Damon ask but I couldn't respond. **

_**She can't speak at the moment, she's a little tongue tied. **_**Katherine laughed as she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.**

**Stefan's POV:**__

**It's nice to see my brother worried, but there is no time to rejoice in the site. "We do know were she is; remember Alaric told us about the house?" I told him.**

"**Let's go tell the teacher and get Elena then." Damon said in a mocking tone trying to cover up for his own worry.**

**We ran out of the house and to the school where we found Alaric outside about to leave. "We need your help, Katherine has Elena." I told him quickly. He nodded and opened the trunk of his car to show us a variety of vampire hunting material such as vervain darts and stakes. **

"**Get in." Alaric said sternly as he went around to the driver side of the car. **

"**I'll drive." Damon said using his vampire speed to beat him to the driver seat and get in, "Well, are you going to get in or walk?"**

"**My car I drive."**

"**There is no time to argue," I said dragging him to the other side of the car, "This is Damon coping with worry, ignore him." **

"**I can hear that." Damon called from the car. Alaric got in the backseat and I sat in the front seat as Damon sped off doing well over the legal limit. **

"**There is one other vampire with her in the house." Alaric broke the silence. **

**Damon pulled in front of Alaric's house so we can come up with a plan of how to get Elena out of there.**

**A/N: Tell me what you think….Good or bad.**

**I didn't want Damon to show his worry but Stefan knows he is and we know he is. **


	9. Chapter 9

(Please Review)

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 9**

**Elena's POV:**

"**Go upstairs and make sure that Alice knows not to let the Salvatore brothers inside, I'm going to talk with out guest of honor here." Katherine told Karin. Karin listened and went upstairs.**

"**Any last words?" Katherine asked taking the cloth out of my mouth so I could speak but I didn't say anything. "Nothing? Well, don't worry; I'm not going to kill you until they can watch. Sure, Alice might be told not to let them inside but, they'll find a way around it though."**

"**Leave them out of this!" I yelled, "They didn't do anything." She laughed and shoved the cloth back in my mouth. **

**Stefan's POD:**

**We couldn't come up with a detailed plan that one of us didn't knock down, particularly Damon. Damon came up with one idea that we all liked, get inside, fight, win, and get Elena. **

**We snuck quietly to the house were Katherine has Elena. Alaric knocked on the door, Damon and I stood next to him. It was a human on answered the door. Damon tried compelling her but all she said was, "I'm not supposed to let either of you in."**

**Now it was up to Alaric. He followed her into the house and into the kitchen. He turned the faucet and blender on and killed her. Damon and I walked in and I heard laughter coming from downstairs. "Downstairs." I whispered when Alaric joined us in the living room. **

**We walked to the back of the living room and found a wooden door that lead down stairs. I opened it a crack and saw a curly blond going down the steps. She must be the one working with Katherine. I continued to watch her until she disappeared behind a corner. This was it we have to go down there, I motioned for both of them to follow me as I crept down the wooden steps and stopped when I got half way to the bottom.**

**Katherine's POV: **

"**All done Katherine" Karin said walking into the room.**

"**Thank you Karin."**

**There here I know it, I feel it. Both of them and another. A human. They haven't learned anything in their centuries of being a vampire; they are in love with a human and their friends with a human. Pitiful. **

"**Karin." I nodded to the stair where I felt Damon, Stefan, and the human. She nodded and ran to the stairs. **

**One second she was running up the stairs the next second I saw the human come falling down the stairs. **

**Karin's POV:**

**I took the human down easily, all I had to was get behind him quickly and push, he went falling. Now I had to face the two Salvatore brothers. They were both standing in front of me in a crouch, then one of them flipped over me and I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my back and I yelled before I fell and the darkness came. **

**Katherine's POV:**

**They killed Karin! How could they, I needed her help. My fangs extended and I went straight for that girl's neck. Her blood flowed freely down my throat. **

"**Katherine!" I heard both of them yell. I ignored them and continued drinking, I knew it pained them. **

**A/N: **PLEASE review!

Katherine doesn't care that Damon or Stefan is there, what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sorry for the late update)**

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 10**

**Katherine's POV:**

**I felt her pulse slow, the way I see it is I had two choices because either way she'll die. I could continue to suck her dry or I could leave her be and let her die of blood loss while I fight Damon and Stefan. I will choose the second one it seems more fun, and after all there more human were she came from. **

"**You never had any of her blood have you?" I lick my lips with a grin, "its delectable."**

"**What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon asked eyes wide with disbelief. **

"**Isn't obvious, I missed you." I purred moving closer to him. He was gone in a flash. I looked around and found him by the stairs. "Come on Damon."**

"**Stop Katherine." He said.**

**Damon's POV:**

**I had to get away from her; I couldn't fall back into her trap again. She hurt me once I couldn't let her do it again. "Come with me Damon, you know I love you." She mused. **

"**Stop Katherine, I don't love you." **

"**You love her." She pointed to Elena's slouching form. I could barely hear a pulse. I started to run to Elena when someone grabbed my wrist I turned and snarled. It was Stefan.**

"**What does she mean Damon?" He let go of my wrist. **

"**Now's not the time little brother." I took off in a run to get to Elena. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**What did Katherine mean by Damon loving Elena? Could he? I was reluctant to let him go but, he had a point, their was no time to talk about what Katherine said. I heard Alaric stir behind me, which made me snap back to reality. **

"**What happened?" He asked.**

"**You must have died when the blond vampire pushed you down the stairs; your ring brought you back. Right now we have to take on one more." I nodded towards Katherine who was walking towards Damon.**

**I ran towards Katherine and threw against the wall behind me. "Stefan, is that really a way to treat me?" She asked getting up. **

**Damon's POV:**

**The little pulse that Elena had was slowing by the second she was dying. I bit my wrist and put it to her mouth. "Drink Elena, Please." I begged. I felt her drink. I heard Stefan and the teacher fight Katherine behind me. She needed to drink a little more before I could help. **

**When Elena had enough of my blood to live, I ran to help my brother and the teacher with Katherine. She threw Stefan against me, which made me fall to the floor. I threw Stefan to his feet and ran to her. She threw me against the wall. Stefan jumped behind her but, she turned and threw him. The teacher was sneaking behind her with a vervain dart in his hand. She turned in the blink of an eye to face him. I couldn't there in time, I was across the room but I have to try.**

**Alaric's POV: **

"**What are you doing?" She asked taking the vervain dart out of my hand throwing it to the floor. My eyes were darting to every corner of the room; I saw Stefan and Damon sneaking this way. My eyes went back to hers and I gasped, the veins under her eyes became more defined and her fangs grown to extraordinary lengths. Before I could protest, she bit into my neck and started to gag and let go. **_**Good thing I put vervain in my coffee this morning**_** I thought backing away from the gagging vampire.**

**A/N: **Should Katherine live?

If not, who should kill her?

How did u like the chapter? 

A little reminder, Stefan does not know about Damon and Elena's use to be secret relationship. (She told she couldn't do it anymore and [go figure] he listened) I got plans…don't worry all Delena lovers. LOL.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 11**

**Stefan's POV:**

"**Take care of Katherine, I will check on Elena." Damon commanded then he was off. **

**There she was, the once love of my life lying on the floor gagging from vervain, again. My thoughts went back to her last night with me; she went to bite me and started to gag. I didn't know my father slipped vervain in my drink that night. **

"**Stefan, kill her." A voice brought me from my memories. **

**Elena's POV:**

"**Elena, Elena!" An all too familiar voice was calling me. I wanted to answer but I couldn't, I felt strong but tired. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move, I was so tired. **

"**Elena, please wake up." The familiar voice asked again with a hint of worry. Who could it be? It wasn't Stefan or Jeremy. It was Damon. Since when is Damon worried about anything? **

**My eye lids fluttered opened, Damon was standing over me. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.**

"**I'm okay but, I feel really tired and strong."**

"**When Katherine bit you, she left you with very little pulse, I gave you my blood but, you must have still died with it in your system." Damon explained. I nodded knowing exactly what he means. **

**I looked around quickly, I didn't see Stefan. "Where's Stefan?" I looked up to see Damon inches away from my face. **

"**Taking care of Katherine." I felt his breath on my face. I missed him. I closed the little distance there was between us and pressed my lips to his.**

**Stefan's POV:**

**I went to check on Alaric before I faced Katherine. "I'm fine, take this and finish her." He said handing me a stake. I looked at it for a minute, can I really kill her? I had to, she almost killed Elena. **

**I walked back to Katherine who was lying on the floor struggling. I bent over and held the stake over her heart and froze. I loved her but, I love Elena now. I took a glance over to Elena, she was kissing Damon. How could they do that to me?**

**I turned back to Katherine, her eyes full of pain. I had to help her, I love her. I threw the stake behind me and it the wall with a thud. I saw a little hope flash in her eyes but, pain quickly took over again. I offered her my hand and she took it. In a flash I helped her up and put an arm around her for support and ran us upstairs. I sat her on the chair and said, "I'll be back." I ran back downstairs to get the others. **

"**How could you do that after all that she's done?" Alaric asked staring at me in mock horror. **

"**I love her." I explained simply. I ordered him upstairs assuring him that Katherine is far too weak to hurt him. He listened and left. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I broke the kiss needing air. "Missed me?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face. I blushed a little knowing it was the truth. "I'll take that as a yes." He put an arm around my waist and started to walk when Stefan appeared in front of us.**

"**Hello little brother." Damon said a little smug. Stefan gave an evil glare.**

"**Stefan, I can explain." I pleaded. **

"**No need Elena, I know what happened. You were with him and me but it turned out you loved him more. I love Katherine so it doesn't matter." He said bitterly. **

"**What, you let her live? You know what she did." Damon asked confused. **

"**There is no use Damon." He turned his back to leave.**

"**Stefan, it's not like that. Please let me explain." It was too late he was already gone. **

**A/N: **You know what to do: Review

Thank you VampireExpert101 for the tip.

Hope everyone is okay with me having Katherine live in this chapter. (I have plans) Trying to make it different from everyone else's story.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 12**

**Stefan's POV:**

**I went back upstairs to check on Katherine, she was slowly regaining her strength. She was trying to stand up, I ran to her side to help her steady herself. Damon and Elena were now coming upstairs hand and hand. **

"**Coming Stefan?" Damon said walking past with Elena in hand.**

**I helped Katherine up and saw a spark of revenge flash in her eyes as Elena walked by. When I saw that, a feeling of regret settled itself into my heart. I tried to throw the feeling away but couldn't. The best thing I could do is ignore it. I helped Katherine into the back seat of the car, I was about to climb in beside her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. **

"**Stefan, how could you?" Alaric's voice came in a whisper from behind me. **

**I knew what he meant; I turned to face him and said, "I love her." His face was full of confusion till he saw Damon and Elena cuddled together in the front seat. **

"**I hope you know what you are doing." He said before walking off. Ignoring his comment, I climbed into the back seat with Katherine as Damon speed off.**

**Ten minutes later we arrived back at the boarding house. I helped Katherine out of the car and into the house. I ran her into my room then I went back down stairs and grabbed one of Damon's blood bags from the fridge and ran it back up to her. Damon and Elena were still outside talking about something. **

**Elena's POV:**

"**I'm thirsty." I said kind of moaning. **

"**Follow me." Damon said with a smile on his face.**

**We walk into the woods and found a camp site with two campers, a man and a woman. Damon compelled them and the man came to me and the woman was with Damon. A tinge of jealousy shot through me when I saw Damon with that woman even if he was going to just use her for dinner. I quickly returned my focus to the guy in front of me. Damon walked behind me, already finished, leaving her half drained and compelled. "Bite rite here." Damon instructed pointing to the guy's neck. I nodded and leaned into the guy's neck. I felt my fangs extended and I bit into his neck, I felt the warm flow of blood in my mouth. **

**I pulled away just as I heard the man's pulse begin to slow and Damon compelled him to forget. I needed more blood before I could. "Still thirsty?" Damon asked with a smirk.**

"**No, I'm good." I answered taking his hand and going back to the boarding house. **

**Once we got back, Stefan and Katherine were nowhere to be seen. They were probably already asleep. **

**I walked to the living room, I didn't want to sleep right now my thoughts were still wired from the events of today, and picked up a book that was sitting on the coffee table. Damon sat beside me and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss turned to passion in seconds, my back was on the couch and Damon was hovering above me. His hands were traveling up my shirt still making me moan in pleasure. My leg were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Not here." I said against his lips.**

"**No fun Elena." Before he could even finish his statement my head hit the pillows of his bed. He kiss down my jaw and neck all the while his hands were traveling up my shirt to take it of. He threw it to the floor and started on my pants. I took his shirt and pants off and threw it to the floor. He continued to kiss down my neck, my shoulders. **

"**Damon" I moaned. **

**I could feel him smirk as he kissed my lips.**

**Damon leaned against the headboard and I cuddled into his chest. "Good night." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head as I fell asleep.**

**A/N: **Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 13**

**Elena's POV:**

**I woke up next to Damon in his room. An overwhelming thirst came over me in a matter of seconds. I quietly got out of bed and looked at Damon who was still asleep. I picked up my clothes that were sprawled across the floor from the night before. I picked them up and put them on and walked out of the room, all the while Damon was still asleep.**

**I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Stefan sitting at the table. I grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and sat down across from him. I opened the blood and gulped it down in seconds. "How's Katherine?" I asked trying to break the uneasy silence that engulfed the room.**

"**Better, she's still upstairs asleep." He answered. **

**Damon's POV:**

**I woke up and Elena was no longer lying next to me. Thirsty, she probably went downstairs to get some blood. I got up and put on a grey button down shirt, black pants, black shoes, my usual. I opened my bedroom door and started to walk down the hall when I was pushed against the wall. "Morning Damon." A seductive voice said. **

"**Katherine, aren't you suppose to be with Stefan?" I asked annoyed. **

"**I missed you Damon." She pressed her lips to mine; I immediately threw her off of me and into the opposite wall.**

"**Katherine stop, I'm not in love with you anymore. I've been searching for you for 145 years. You didn't care. When you came back you killed someone I do love." I explained, my fangs bearded. She walked away laughing. **

**Elena's POV:**

**Stefan and I continued to sit in the kitchen, the uneasy silence that was among us was taking its toll on me. "Stefan we have to talk about this." I blurted out. **

"**No Elena, there is nothing to talk about." Stefan got up and was about to walk out of the Kitchen when Katherine walked in. **

**Katherine's POV:**

"**Morning Stefan, where are you off to in such a hurry?" I smiled at him. **

"**Good morning Katherine, I'm not going anywhere. He pressed his lips to mine all the while that stupid Elena girl was glaring. How did the two of them love her, she is so clearly annoying and bitchy. Oh, how she lingers. She will get what's coming to her for stealing my boys. I broke the kiss with Stefan and we walked into the living room but not before giving that Elena girl a warning glance. **

**Elena's POV:**

**That look that Katherine gave me held one message behind it, 'I'm going to kill you.' Feared raced through my body, vampire or not she is stronger than I am. **

**Two strong arms wrapped around my waist which made me calm down, a little bit. "Morning Damon." I said quietly. **

**Damon sat down and pulled me onto his lap and asked, "What's wrong?"**

"**Katherine," I started, "I know she still wants me dead. I know I am a vampire but, she is stronger than me." The fear was getting the better of me; I cuddled into Damon's chest as he held me close. **

"**I think she wants more than that." Damon whispered against my hair. **

"**What do you mean?" I looked into his eyes. Damon looked everywhere but never met my gaze. "Please tell me." I took his face in my hands so he would hold my gaze.**

"**She wants 1864 all over again." **

**A/N: **Please Review!

What do you think of Katherine's plans?

Sorry for the late update, the weekend is my busiest time.


	14. Chapter 14

A Light At Midnight

Chapter 14

**Elena's POV:**

"**W-what?" I stammered, his statement taking me by surprise.**

"**She wants me as well as Stefan. It's not going to happen Elena." He finished sternly. **

"**I should probably get home, I'm sure Jenna's worried." I said not sure of what else to say, just sure that I wanted to get away from Stefan and Katherine. **

"**You know it's not a good idea, you might want to have your aunt for lunch."**

**I paused for a minute to think about what he said; of course, my initial reaction was going to be, **_**I would not do that**_**, but the more I thought about it he was probably right. "You have to help me Damon, I don't want to kill Jenna or Jeremy but, I need to go home." I finally said getting off of Damon's lap."**

"**Okay." He finally agreed after what felt like hours even though it was just minutes. **

**Katherine's POV:**

**I am cuddled next to Stefan on the couch in the living room in front of the roaring fire. He was always the sweetest, the most forgiving of the brothers. Damon on the other, was persistent and willing, I loved that about him. **

**While I was reminiscing about 1864 I heard a conversation going on in the kitchen, Damon and Elena nonetheless, I couldn't help but listen in. **

**After there conversation was finished, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. "Everything okay Katherine?" Stefan asked turning towards me. **

"**Wonderful." I couldn't help but grin at him and place a soft kiss on his lips.**

**That girl was making my plans too easy. She wants to go home now which means Damon will be here all buy his self. I will have my boys back and she is helping willing, how convenient. I settled back into the couch sorting through my plans**

**Elena's POV:**

"**Thank you." I kissed him softly as he stood up. He nodded and took my hand and lead me to the door and out to his mustang. **

**Ten minutes later, we pulled in front of my house and walked in. Jenna was in the kitchen and Jeremy was in the living room playing his video games. Aunt Jenna came out of the kitchen to greet us but she stopped in her tracks. Staring at as with wide eyes she said, "Elena, may I show you something in the kitchen." She had the one look in her eyes that said she didn't want to show me anything, she wanted to judge. With one last reassuring glance towards Damon, I followed Jenna into the kitchen. **

"**What are you doing with Damon?" She asked turning towards me. **

"**Stefan and I kinda broke up." I answered, my eyes trailing down to the vein in her neck. **

"**So, what know, are you with Damon?" She demanded to know but, I couldn't bring myself to answer, the burning in the back of my throat was back. I inched closer feeling my fangs grow longer with every step I took. **

**Jenna's POV:**

"**Elena, are you okay?" I asked wearily. Her eyes were growing darker and veins were becoming more pronounced under her eyes. I could swear I see fangs. I actually feel a little frighten of the way my niece looks and the way she is walking towards me like a predator. **

**She stopped walking towards me but, now she is crouched down and oh my god she has fangs. "Elena, everything is going to be okay." I tried to be reassuring even though I knew my voice was cracking. **

**She is jumping towards me, "Hel-"**

**A/N: **Please Review!

Are you guys okay with bold letters? (A habit for me, LOL)


	15. Chapter 15

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 15**

**Damon's POV:**

"**Help" I heard someone scream from the kitchen then the sound of plates crashing to the floor. **_**Elena no**_**, I immediately thought.**

"**Did you hear something?" Jeremy asked clearly still paying more attention to the game than anything else.**

"**No, you better get back to the game or you might lose." Jeremy shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. When I was sure he wasn't paying any mind to me I use vampire speed to get to the kitchen. When I got in the Kitchen, I saw Elena on top of Jenna sucking her dry. I ran to Elena and pulled her off of Jenna, a growl erupted from her chest as she tried to fight me to get back to Jenna. I pushed her back against the wall. I didn't want to hurt her but, I couldn't have her killing Jenna either, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did it. **

**I went over to check on Jenna; she was okay, she didn't loose much blood, I got there just in time. I had to compel her to forget about Elena attacking her. I made her look in my eyes and spoke, "you do not remember a thing about what just happened, understand?"**

"**I understand" She answered in a monotone. **

**I ran to Elena who was unconscious against the wall I thrown her against. I picked her up and ran her upstairs to her room before Jeremy had a chance to turn around and see. I laid her down on her bed tried to wait till she came around.**

**Elena's POV:**

"**Elena, wake up." I heard someone call my name softly. I wanted to wake up but, I couldn't. I was really weak and over consumed with guilt. I know what I did, I attacked Jenna. I can't believe that I did that, how could I do that? **

"**Elena, wake up, damn it!" The same voice called to me again but this time it sounded worried. The voice is so familiar even with the hint of worry in it, it was Damon. I had to wake up to reassure him. **

**I used every bit of strength I could muster; I was half way there I could feel the sunlight burning through my eyelids, just a little more, my eyelids fluttered opened to revel two beautiful crystal blue eyes staring at me. **

"**Damon." I said weakly trying to sit up. **

"**Here." Damon said giving me his wrist. **

"**No Damon I can't."**

"**It's okay Elena; it will help you till I can get you human blood." **

**I took his wrist, kissed softly were I was going to bite then let my fangs sink and his blood flow down my throat. When he felt I had enough he took his wrist back. **

"**Thank you for everything." Damon smiled but it quickly faded as if it wasn't even there. **

"**I love you Damon." I called as he was about to go out the window.**

"**I love you Elena; I will be back first thing in the morning." He went out the window as I fell asleep still thinking of the three words Damon just said to me.**

**Damon's POV:**

**When I got back to the boarding house, I went straight to my room wanting nothing to do with my little brother or Katherine. I changed my clothes and lay on my bed thinking of nothing in particular. I feel into a dreamless sleep within seconds.**

"**Damon." Someone whispered my name putting there arm around my waist and kissing the back of my neck. It felt familiar but not in a good way. I jumped out of bed to see Katherine. "Come on Damon, lay back down." She patted the place were I was lying. **

"**Katherine get out of my room. Go be with Stefan." **

"**You don't mean that Damon." She purred getting out of bed and walking towards me. **

"**Yes I do. Katherine, get the hell out of my room and my life." **

**She ignored every word that I said to her a placed a soft kiss on my lips, many emotions erupted in that moment. **

**A/N: **Please Review!

Wow, I probably should go to sleep now (lost track of time) Good night! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 16**

**Damon's POV:**

**As Katherine kissed me, it brought back many feelings. One feeling was on the top though, hatred. I couldn't kiss her back; I pushed her against adjacent wall of my room. "Stop trying to get me back, I do not love you, Stefan does. You should be happy one of us still does." I growled. **

"**Come on Damon, you know you love me." She got up from were I threw her and walked to me flirtatiously. **

"**I'm going to put this simply, you're a bitch who played the both of us, you never loved either of us now leave or I will kill you." **

"**You will come around Damon; I know you've been searching for me." She walked out of my room. **

"**That's exactly why I won't." I mumbled quietly so no ears in the house could hear me. **

**I had enough of Katherine for one night. I thought as a vampire no one could ever get under my skin but I was wrong, in the past few days Katherine has more than anyone has in the past. I'm going to see Elena, even if she's asleep, I won't wake her I have get away from Katherine. **

**Elena's POV:**

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**When I came home today Jenna was shocked, to say the least, to see me with Damon. I forgot I never told her that Stefan and I sorta broke when he saw me kissing Damon after I woke up as a vampire. **_

_**She wanted to talk to me about the whole 'I'm with Damon thing but all I could was concentrate on was the vein in her neck. I ended up attacking her. Damon was right, he said that I was probably going too ended up having my aunt for lunch and I did. **_**(Crying)**_** I attacked someone that I care so much about, how could I?**_

_**It was a good thing Damon was listening close, he-**_

**A noise outside made me slam my diary shut in mid thought. I put it in the drawer of my bedside table, not my usual hiding place but it will due for now. I sat up straight prepared for the worst. **__

**Damon's POV:**

**As I turned the corner of the Gilbert household came into view. I went to the side of the house were Elena's window was located and saw the light on. I sprang up and landed as quietly as I could on the ledge outside her window. I pushed the window open and there Elena was in a defensive crouch in the middle of the floor. **

"**If you didn't want guest you should have locked the window." I smirked. **

"**Damon, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were coming back in the morning." She asked standing up straight. **

"**Well kitten, if you haven't realized it is morning and the real question is, what are you still doing up." **

**She took a glance at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it said 12:32am, if she could blush right now she would have. "Vampire, isn't that what you always said?"**

"**Ha ha Elena, you're hilarious." I smiled, which rarely do, and walked over to the bed to lie down. **

**Elena's POV:**

**Damon lied down on the bed, I lied down next to him and he pulled me close. "Well are you going to answer, why you are here? Not that I'm unhappy about it." **

"**Katherine is being a bitch, I'm not giving her what she wants and she is trying everything to get it. I'd had enough of her." He explained. I sat up on my elbow to look in his eyes to read what emotions I can get from them. I got the truth from his eyes; he was never going to leave me for Katherine. **

"**I love you." I whispered pressing my lips to his.**

"**I love you too." He spoke against my lips, his words still sending butterflies to my stomach. **

**Before I even knew how, I was on top of him unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. I ran my hands down his muscular chest to his belt, just as I was about to undue it he flipped positions so he was on top of me. His hands traveling up my shirt taking it off. Now he was placing kisses down my jaw, neck, shoulders, lowering my bra straps as he did. I arched my back so he could easily reach the clasp and take it off. He was now kissing down my chest and stomach to the waistband of my shorts. I reached up to undue his belt and the button on his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. He finished taking off his jeans and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. **

**I woke to the sun shining brightly through the open blinds of my window. I was lying against Damon's chest with his arms around me. I turned my head slightly to see the clock that read 11:00. I guess it was about time to get up and I need to know what I am going to do, I can't stay here, I can't risk hurting Jenna again or hurting Jeremy. **

**I didn't want to wake him, he is so peaceful and calm when he's asleep. I carefully undid his arms from me to get up. Once I stood up, I heard him, "Morning Kitten." **

"**Morning Damon." I said walking to the closet and throwing on the first pair of jeans and shirt, I found. When I walked out Damon was already dressed and laying on the bed again. I walked to my dresser and ran a brush through my hair. **

**I turned to face Damon and asked, "What know Damon? I can't stay here and risk hurting Jenna and Jeremy." Tears threatened to fall from the thought of last night. Damon patted the bed beside him telling me join him. I walkover to the bed and laid down next to him. **

"**It's okay, she doesn't remember anything and you didn't hurt her. You will come and stay with me of course. A slight smile threatened to cross his beautiful features. **

"**Thank you Damon." I said quietly still not feeling comfortable about the whole situation. **

"**You know we have to get rid of Katherine." Damon tried to change the subject. **

"**Damon, I want to talk to her first." I don't know where that came from but it felt right. **

**A/N: **Please Review!

Go to my profile page a check out the poll real quick, Please!

Hope you liked the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 17**

**Elena's POV:**

_**I want to talk to her**_**, my own words taking me by surprise. I looked over to Damon whose eyes were widening in shock. "Elena, have you gone insane? She is going to try to kill you as in finial death. She is a heartless, manipulative bitch who doesn't care about anyone besides her self." He stood up from the bed maybe from anger or disbelief. **

"**Damon, I will never forgive her for what she did to you but, even the worst of people have a shred of humanity in their bodies, they just need help to find it. I am going to help her find hers with or without you."**

**There was a long silence until Damon finally spoke, "I still do not agree with this but if you think it is right." **

"**Thank you Damon." I got up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. **

**Katherine's POV: **

"**Stefan, you need to hunt sweetie, you haven't been since you rescued me." I said giving him my best pouting, worry look to tell him that everything is okay, that I care. Knowing that he is on that disgusting animal diet he needs to feed more often than he does. **

"**If you insist Katherine dear." Stefan said standing up from the bed and went to the closet. I went to the dresser were I kept some clean clothes and changed quickly. Just as I was finishing up Stefan walked out of the closet fully dressed in clean clothes. **

"**I will be back in a few hours." Stefan said placing a sweet kiss on my lips.**

"**Take your time, I love you Stefan, I always have." I smiled at him as he disappeared out of the room.**

**I went down stairs and walk around a bit, my boys changed. Damon use to be a hunter now he realize on a blood bag. I sat on the couch in front of the roaring fire still thinking about how my boys changed. **

**Then, I felt Damon's presences nearby along with hers. What are they doing around here? I relaxed against the couch showing that I belonged here just as much as he did. **

**I heard the door creak open and mumbles coming from the entryway, so low even my ears couldn't pick it up. I felt Damon's presences in the house but this time he wasn't with her. When I was about to get up to meet Damon I saw her there. "Well, if it isn't my twin." I readjusted myself on the couch a fixed my eyes on hers.**

"**We need to talk Katherine." She stated seriously taking a seat in the armchair adjacent from the couch. **

"**About what exactly? I asked giving her a sly smile.**

"**Damon, Stefan, myself, everything." I motioned for her to continue. "Katherine I want you to stop trying seduce Damon, all that would do is make Stefan hate you. He saved your life he deserves more than what you are giving him. Have you ever tried to have a real relationship with one person, like Stefan? I am here as a friend Katherine not an enemy. I want to help you."**

**I gave her a confused look; she really wanted to be my friend. She really must love Damon if she is trying this hard. The confused look faded from my face and I gave her a reassuring smile, "maybe it is about time to have a real, permanent relationship." **

"**Thank you Katherine." She stood up from the chair and walked out of the room. **

**A/N: **Please Review!

Sorry for the chapter being a little short, I wanted it to be about Elena talking to Katherine!

**You tell me, real friends or is it pretend! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 18**

**Elena's POV:**

**I walked out to the entryway where Damon was waiting for me. There was a shocked looked on his face. I felt a smug smile grow on mine at the sight of his. I wiped my smile away immediately in hopes of not making him feel bad that I was right. "We better go and compel Jenna to let me stay with you, there is no other way." I said with a sad tone, I hated compelling the people I love. **

"**It's already done. I had to make her forget what she saw and I told her to allow you to stay with me." He answered, a small smirk growing on his face. **

**I smiled at him. All of a sudden, a flame grew in the back of my throat. "Damon, I need blood." I said all of a sudden. **

**He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. He took a bag of blood out of the fridge and handed it to me. I drank it quickly and the flame that was burning my throat disappeared. **

"**I don't think she's telling the truth." Damon bluntly stated. **

"**I am not sure. Maybe she is, maybe I am hoping she is but, everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt."**

**Katherine's POV:**

**Little did she know I was still sitting in the living room and was able to hear every word that they said. Basically, Damon thought I was a liar and she was confused. What could I do to show that I was telling the truth? First, I should talk to Damon. There is nothing wrong with friends talking. I probably should start with my relationship first though. **

**An hour later the door creaked opened and Stefan walked into the living room were I was. "Hi Stefan." I gestured for him to join me on the couch. He sat down and I kissed him sweetly on the lips. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**The kiss caught me by surprise. I don't know how, but something felt different. More passionate maybe? I lost myself, I pushed Katherine gently against the arm of the couch, and I balanced my weight on top of her and continued kissing her until the sound of someone coughing broke the moment. "If you're going to do that get a room." Damon smirked. I got off Katherine. She sat up and smiled at me. **

**Everything seemed real in that moment, so different from 1864. **

"**I'm going to go to bed." I stated **

"**I'll be up in a second." Katherine called after me. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I saw this as a chance to try to make things right between Stefan and me again. I gave Damon a reassuring smile and followed behind Stefan. He turned around and faced me. "S-so, you're happy with Katherine?" I felt a little nervous. **

"**Yes, I love her." Stefan answered. **

"**I'm happy for you Stefan, I really am." I smiled at him and he smiled. I gave him a friendly hug. **

**Damon's POV:**

"**Damon, I know you don't think I'm telling the truth."**

"**Aw, what makes you think that?" **

"**There's no need to get bent out of shape just here me out,-" Katherine said remaining collected. **

"**What makes you think I am going to listen?" I interrupted.**

"**Damon, shut up!" Katherine hissed then continued. "I know you are afraid that I am going to hurt her but I'm not. For what its worth I am sorry for what I have done. I am not here for you anymore; I am going to start a real relationship with Stefan. We should be friends Damon, nothing more. Elena and I are friends. I am not going to turn on her and kill her."**

"**Thank you Katherine." I said quietly, her ears could barely pick it up.**

**She smile and said, "Good night Damon."**

**A/N: **Please Review!

This chapter is mainly about stabilizing the relationships between Damon/Katherine Stefan/Katherine Elena/Stefan.

The next chapter might be the last, I don't know yet we have to wait and see.


	19. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note **

**First, let me start off by saying I am sorry this isn't a new chapter, there is something that has to be cleared up in the previous chapter before I can post the new one. **

**Second, I want to apologize to **_**Obsessed with Vamps.**_

**Third, the reason everyone is reading this, Damon did not forgive Katherine. In a sort, he is giving her a false scene of security. I think that Damon will not just forgive Katherine all of a sudden like that. (If at all) After all the hell that she put him through and killed Elena. It might be unforgivable. **

**Lastly, I will post as soon a possible; I have a busy weekend ahead of me but no matter what I will find time to write. **

**Thank you all for reading my A/N**

_**VampireFan01**_


	20. Chapter 19

**A Light At Midnight**

**Chapter 19**

**Damon's POV:**

**I made my way upstairs, thinking about what Katherine said. I didn't forgive her, not after all that she has done, I couldn't. **

**I opened the door to my room; Elena was already dressed for bed. "Did you make up with Katherine?" **

"**No." I answered simply walking to my dresser to get a pair of pants to sleep in.**

"**Damon." She complained.**

"**Elena."**

"**You have to make up with her."**

"**No, not after everything she has done."**

**Elena's POV:**

**I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I couldn't believe it; I was at a loss for words due to Damon's logic. I lay back in bed and in ten seconds, Damon was beside me. I rolled over to kiss him, my eyes traced down his perfectly toned chest as I rolled back over but he caught me and brought me into an embrace on top of him. He smirked as he kissed my lips. "I love you." I whispered against his lips. "I love you too." He whispered back. **

**Morning**

**Elena's POV continued:**

**I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window. Damon still had his arms around my waist, I loved being close to him. I turned my head to see Damon's sleeping form. He is so calm and peaceful when he sleeps which makes me feel the same way. Staring at Damon's sleeping face I let my mind wonder to thought of things to do today. **

**Maybe I should do something with Katherine since we are friends now. Shopping? It's something I enjoyed doing with Bonnie and Caroline, maybe Katherine will enjoy going with me. **

**Damon began to stir and he was staring up at me. "Morning Damon." I said catching his lips with mine then getting up. I changed into a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I remember to bring a few pairs of clothes with me but I need more, shopping will be a good idea. **

**As I stepped out of the bathroom, Damon was fully dressed and leaning against the headboard, feet crossed at his ankles. "I am going shopping with Katherine today." I said using vampire speed to cross the room and get in front of him just as he was standing up. **

"**Elena, she killed you once, do you want her to do it again? You can't trust her."**

"**Damon, we are friends, I understand why you don't want to forgive her but I do. Please, for my sake, be civil." He closed the half-inch distance between us and wrapped an arm around my waist. I got lost in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tangling in his silk black hair. He started to trail kisses down my jaw and neck. I let a soft moan as I grabbed his face and moved it back to mine. I felt him smirk against my lips as he kissed me again. Realization came over passion. I broke the kiss gently, moved my lips next to his ear, and whispered, "It's not working." He raced an eyebrow in confusion. "You can't distract me Damon." I said breaking away from his embrace and going downstairs.**

**Once I got down stairs, I went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag. Katherine and Stefan were already there sitting at the table. "Morning." I smiled walking to the fridge to grab a bag of blood and grabbing a glass from the cabinet. **

"**Morning." They said together, I took a seat across from them. **

**I took a sip of my blood then asked, "Katherine, would you like to go to the mall with me?" As soon as I was done asking, I felt Damon sit down beside me.**

"**Sounds fun." Katherine smiled and so did Stefan, he seems okay with our newfound friendship. I finished the rest of my blood and put the glass in the dishwasher. Using vampire speed I went upstairs to grab my bag, keys, went back downstairs, and was greeted by Damon,**

"**Be careful." He insisted.**

"**Everything will be fine." I reassured him as much as I could. I kissed him softly and went out to the car. **

**Katherine's POV:**

"**Bye Stefan." I kissed him sweetly before meeting Elena in her car. I climbed in the passenger seat as Elena drove off. "So, how did you end up with Damon? I mean you were with Stefan first weren't you?" I asked in general curiosity and wasn't that something friends share?**

**She stared at me horrified for a minute before her eyes returned to the road. "I don't mean anything by it Elena."**

"**Maybe later Katherine but not now." I nodded. **

**General POV:**

**A few red lights and a few awkward questions later Elena pulled into the Mystic Falls mall parking lot. Both Elena and Katherine got out and walked inside. They first went to American Eagle; they browsed a large assortment of jeans and t-shirts. Elena and Katherine were both caring large armfuls of clothes to try on. They made their way to the change rooms to try on their clothes. To their amazement, it all fit. They walked to the register to pay and walked out with what seemed liked thirty bags. **

**Walking down the aisles of the mall Katherine and Elena passed a hair salon, an idea struck them both, change their hair. "How may I help you?" The girl behind the desk greeted them. **

"**I think I want to go blonde." Katherine stated. **

"**I want my hair cut to above my shoulder blades and wavy." Elena said. The girl behind the desk directed them over to two empty seats. **

**A few hours later they were finished, they walked back over to the girl and paid. They walked out and decided to go home. The sky was getting dark and the parking lot lights were just starting to cut on. They made their way back to Elena's car and got in. Elena drove off in the direction of the boarding house. **

**Katherine's POV:**

**We arrived back at the house; I gathered my bags and walked in the house to greet Stefan who was sitting in front of the fire. He stared at me in shock, "you like it?" I flipped my hair a little with a flirty smile. **

"**He ran to me in a split second, "I love it." He kissed me sweetly which quickly turned to passion and want. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I walked up stairs to the room I was sharing with Damon. He was sitting in a chair reading a book that I could not see the title. I went to sit my bags by the closet and I felt Damon standing behind me. He started to kiss down my neck, a small shutter rolled down my spine. "Nice." He whispered. I turned myself around in his embrace and pulled him to my lips. Everything in the world forgotten but us. **

THE END!

**A/N: **Please Review one last time!

I hope I ended it well.

**A big thank you to all my readers! Everyone who added this story to their story alert and/or favorite story! Everyone who added me to author alerts and/or favorite author! I love you all! You are the best! **


End file.
